The rich life
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Set after: The perfect party. Maxine is struggling with her feeling for Rex and Arsenio. Will she be able to get her feeling straight with the help of their fairy/Pixie friend Femke? Ore will everything be lost when Femke leaves the group after a fight with Rex... DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


Chapter 1: The false bride.

**Maxine's POV**

"Arsenio did you know I'm a elf, and were here to steal your magic golden scepter"

I suddenly said, while taking of my wig, revealing my long sharp ears. I didn't know why I was telling him this! but I knew for sure that those damn pixies were to blame for this somehow! The others looked at me with a shocked look now as well, before taking matters into their own hands. While the Engagement cake started to explode, thanks to the firework we had put into it before it was brought to the main room, Rex grabbed the magic scepter and took my hand. As fast as we could we ran towards the entrace were Femke was looking at everything that had happened so far with a stunned look.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Rex exclaimed, while running around the corner while Floxy grabbed her hand and run towards the elf part of the village as well. But the little weather Pixie didn't gave up so easily and used her Poppixie power to put out the fires the firework had created while the acrobatic Pixie named Martino came after us. Lucky for us Rex used the scepter to turn some balloons to pure gold. All the gnomes were adding on them and this gave us an golden opportunity to flee. It would have worked if caramel didn't gave Martino the engagement cake, that he immediately threw at us, sticking us to the ground firmly.

"what is this for cake?"

Rex asked while trying to unstuck himself, but this wasn't working at all, like it would do normally.

"my extra sticky engagement cake, what else?"

Caramel grinned as she flew over us. Femke smiles as well as she bend down next to us and unstuck Floxy herself, putting him on her shoulder.

"This really is a sticky mess"

She joked while she unstuck Narcissa,Rex and me as well. I grinned at the joke, while Nymphea arrived to set out the punishments for the eight time this week. I didn't listen to what she had to say, instead i looked at Arsenio who looked back at me with a very sad on his face. For a second I felt sorry for him. I only had wanted his golden scepter... I never intended to hurt his feelings...

_"Okay Maxine, why do you care all of a sudden?!"_

I thought while I looked at Femke who was currently making fun of a very sticky Floxy. Without realizing it I had to smile at the sight of those two, making fun of one another, without having to worry about anything.

_"that must be how it feels to be... loved... for real..."_

A voice in my head told me while I looked at the sad face of Arsenio again. Again a shot of pity filled my hearth and I felt how my feet brought me over to him just in time before he stepped into the balloon we had used to get here.

"Arsenio wait..."

My mouth said before I could stop myself. Arsenio looked up with a strange look now, but when he saw it was only me he quickly stepped into his balloon and made everything ready to fly off, ignoring me totally. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for betraying him like this, that I still wanted to marry him for some... strange reason... But I couldn't get the words over my lips. This was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Femke was standing next to me in her pixie form, looking at me with a kind smile.

"Come on, we better get going now..."

She says wrapping a warm hand around my middle and taking me with her, back to the elf's part of the village...

**Asenio's POV **

"Arsenio wait..."

I turned around when I heard her voice calling me, even do I didn't knew for sure why I cared to listen to her any longer then needed, she betrayed me... she never loved me... she only wanted to get my golden scepter. One breathless moment I looked her in her dark purple eyes. In that one moment I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach, she was so beautiful... so breathtaking... That I whished... for one short moment, that her love for me had been real...

_"So this is how love feels... for real..."_

I thought, while noting she was coming towards me. I quickly made my balloon ready for takeoff, trying to concentrate on taking off, but I couldn't help myself... I was thinking about her standing next to me in the balloon, looking at the sunset together...

_**"Be realistic! that was Gypsy Gyps! Not Maxine! elf's hate watching the sunset! She was pretending to know you fool! she was only after your golden scepter!"**_

A voice in my head screamed at me. I turned around 1 more time when my balloon took of, one last look at the woman I thought had loved me for real...

_"I don't get it thought... if she pretended to love me... why is she looking so sad... why does she have tears in her eyes..."_

I thought while trying to dodge the thunderstorm a heartbroken Cherry was throwing at me... She thought I had come back to beg for her forgiveness, but I would never love her... She was Bossy and selfish and unkind... Maxine... Gypsy Gyps... had been kind and caring and sweet, and grateful for all that I did for her...

_"Too bad for me... She wasn't real... she was only a dream... a very sweet dream..."_

I thought while the Thunder hit my balloon, making me crash in pixie falls...

_"Just great, now I have to stay in Pixie Village for some time..."_

I thought while I flew out unharmed, looking at my destroyed balloon with a sad look... things just couldn't get worse...

And with that I end the first chapter of my brand new story! I hope you liked it! I edited the old version of the rich life I had, because this seemed a lot more realistic to me... since they got caught in the end of the episode...

well, I hope you liked it! 

until next time, and don't forget to :

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
